<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100023">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brittany S. Pierce-centric, Chad Brittany S. Pierce, F/F, Girl Penis Quinn Fabray, Girl Penis Rachel Berry, Girl Penis Santana Lopez, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Santana Lopez, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining Rachel Berry, Possessive Santana Lopez, Protective Quinn Fabray, Sleep Groping, Smart Brittany S. Pierce, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I've wanted to do this for a while. Mostly because I love Brittany and I love the thought of her being a chad who everyone's after. I've noticed that GP is pretty popular in this fandom, but most of it's on Brittany. I wanted to switch it up and do it to everyone else, lol. I hope you like it!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've wanted to do this for a while. Mostly because I love Brittany and I love the thought of her being a chad who everyone's after. I've noticed that GP is pretty popular in this fandom, but most of it's on Brittany. I wanted to switch it up and do it to everyone else, lol. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel Berry had known Brittany S. Pierce since they were four.</p><p>They had taken ballet class together. Brittany, Rachel remembered, had been the only one who was better than her. It had driven her crazy as a child, but even back then she couldn't deny how mesmerizing Brittany was when she moved. Even if the blond had moved to hip hop- which was decidedly less refined- it was hard for Rachel to take her eyes off the Cheerio.</p><p>Dancing came naturally to Brittany. It was as if she could read the beat of a song as if it was written on a sheet like the notes.</p><p>Perhaps that was why Rachel found her eyes glued to the gentle swaying of Brittany's hips one afternoon.</p><p>This was ridiculous. She should have been practicing her duet with Finn. Even if they had to lose, she at least wanted to sound good. Instead she was watching the ditzy blond dance.</p><p>Rachel gasped softly in surprise as Brittany bent over, her firm backside in the air for half of a second. The brunette felt her face flush and she swallowed thickly. Suddenly, her blouse felt much too restricting.</p><p>Unfortunately, the sound of her gasp caught Brittany's attention. "Oh, hi Rachel!" she greeted with a bright smile.</p><p>Despite the situation, Rachel smiled back. Despite the fact that the blond's friends threw constant jabs at her, Brittany was decent towards her. She always had a smile reserved for her and honestly? It was one of the most sincere smiled she had ever received.</p><p>But Rachel cleared her throat, remembering why she was there. "Hello, Brittany," she replied curtly. "Are you going to be here much longer? Finn and I need to practice for the competition."</p><p>She felt a pang in her heart as Brittany's sapphire eyes grew somber. "No," she murmured despondently. "I think I'm done."</p><p>Rachel shifted awkwardly. "Is... Is everything alright?" she asked, surprising herself. Why did she care if Brittany was sad? The last time she'd had an actual conversation with the girl was in middle school when they'd engaged in a discussion about cats and dogs.</p><p>The blond sighed. "I wanted to do a duet with Santana," she revealed. "But she wants to do one with Mercedes. Now I don't have anyone."</p><p>The brown's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Mercedes?" This could propose a problem. Mercedes and Santana, while she hated to admit it, had really good voices. What if they ended up beating Sam and Quinn? "Why wouldn't she want to partner with you? Aren't you best friends?"</p><p>Brittany shrugged, looking at the floor. "I don't know." This was clearly a lie. She was abiding eye contact and her pink, bow-shaped top lip trembled a bit.</p><p>Rachel, ever the nosy one, was going to interrogate her more when an idea struck her. It was no secret Brittany wasn't the best singer in the New Directions. However, their voices did mesh well together. She still wanted to be good, even if she couldn't be the best. What if-?</p><p>Rachel offered the taller girl the sweetest smile she could. "Would you like to be my partner instead?" she suggested before she could stop herself.</p><p>Brittany's eyes lit up suddenly and Rachel's heart stuttered in her chest. Odd. "Really?" she asked, beaming. "What about Finn?"</p><p>"He can team-up with Artie," answered Rachel quickly. Finn wouldn't mind, right? After all, they wanted Sam to win. And if she teamed up with Brittany, it would also ensure that the blond Cheerio would stay in the Glee Club and they would have twelve members.</p><p>Besides, their plan was a bit... insensitive. Even she could see that. As much as Rachel envied Quinn, she didn't want to hurt her. And their performance was bound to do just that.</p><p>Rachel kept her smile plastered on her face. "So?" she questioned. "Would you like to be my partner?"</p><p>Brittany nodded excitedly and Rachel felt her chest tighten with guilt. What the blond knew wouldn't hurt her, right? "Okay!" she agreed. "What song should we sing?"</p><p>"I think I have an idea."</p><p>OoOoOo</p><p>"I can't believe you're ditching me."</p><p>Rachel didn't even try to hide the way she rolled her eyes. "I expected you to be mature about this Finn," she replied coolly. "Brittany needed a partner. We don't want to lose her either, do we? Besides, you can partner with Artie and we can make sure Sam wins. Isn't that what we want?"</p><p>Finn scowled. "Last time I checked, you couldn't stand cheerleaders," he pointed out. "What makes Britt different?"</p><p>Rachel sniffed delicately. "I can't stand Quinn and Santana," she corrected him. Perhaps she could have tolerated Quinn. But since becoming head Cheerio again, the blond had reverted to her old ways. And she would probably never like Santana. "Brittany's never thrown a slushy in my face."</p><p>Dating Finn had been a lot different than Rachel had expected. He had been so devoted to Quinn last year. But with her he seemed so... disinterested. And she knew he still had feelings for her. Yes, he had chosen Rachel, but what was to stop him from going back to Quinn?</p><p>She shook her head of these thoughts. Now wasn't the time.</p><p>"Anyway, I'll be singing with Brittany," Rachel said firmly. "I suggest you talk with Artie." She leaned onto her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"</p><p>Finn pouted childishly. "Whatever." He stormed away. Rachel was mildly surprised that he didn't kick one of the lockers.</p><p>It was kind of his thing.</p><p>Just then, Brittany and Santana walked by. Judging by the Latina's glare in her direction, she also wasn't happy about her decision to partner with Brittany.</p><p>Rachel felt smug about that. You should have taken your chance, Lopez. But Brittany smiled at her, waving at her almost shyly. Rachel's face warmed and she waved back. It was strange that someone as popular and pretty as Brittany would even look in her direction.</p><p>Rachel found she rather liked it.</p><p>OoOoOo</p><p>Rachel had decided to perform Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield with Brittany.</p><p>The song was nice to listen to, she would admit. And Brittany seemed happy with it. So, she had agreed to go over to the blond's house after school to practice.</p><p>Brittany wasn't a singer, that much was clear. And although Rachel was forging herself not to give 101% as always, it bothered her. What in the World was Mr. Schuester doing? Couldn't he see- or rather, hear- that Brittany obviously needed help?</p><p>"Sing from your stomach, Brittany," directed Rachel patiently. "Not your throat." She didn't mind helping. Not only did she get the chance to talk, Brittany didn't seem to grow frustrated with her corrections. Even Finn would snap at her that he knew how to sing. Brittany seemed grateful.</p><p>The rest is still unwritten...</p><p>They finished in nearly perfect harmony. Rachel smiled. "Well done, Brittany," she praised.</p><p>Brittany smiled back. "Thanks for helping me," she said. "I never know what Mr. Schue is saying."</p><p>"You're welcome," replied Rachel. She would have to have a word with Mr. Schue. The girl didn't even know how to read sheet music! Her eye caught a piece of paper on Brittany's desk, confirming a suspicion she's had for a while. "Now, will you tell me the real reason Santana didn't want to sing with you?"</p><p>Rachel knew something was wrong. Usually, Brittany and Santana spent every moment they could together. Santana didn't even like Mercedes! Why wouldn't she want to sing with Brittany?</p><p>Brittany bit her lip, fidgeting on the bed. "I... I think I embarrass her," the blond admitted sadly. "Sometimes when we're with the other Cheerios, I can hear them call me stupid. San never defends me."</p><p>Rachel scowled. Did Santana really prioritize being popular over her best friend? If it was possible, she liked the Latina even less now. "Brittany, that's deplorable," she commented. "And it isn't even true."</p><p>Brittany smiled patiently. "It's okay, Rach," she assured her. "I know I'm dumb. Everyone calls me that, even in Glee."</p><p>Rachel felt guilty. Everyone did call Brittany stupid. Even Santana. Even her. The only ones who didn't were Quinn- who certainly acted like it- and Mike Chang. Everyone had slipped at least once.</p><p>But she pushed that aside, taking that piece of paper off the desk. "The what's this?"</p><p>Brittany's blue eyes went wide. "I-" she began, but didn't finish. "That's not... I cheated."</p><p>Rachel crossed her arms. "Really?" she demanded, waving the sheet around. It was an AP calculus test with a 100, written in bright red pen. "Because I didn't know you could cheat your way into an AP class."</p><p>Brittany lowered her head. "Please don't tell," she murmured.</p><p>Rachel stared at her in confusion. "I don't understand you, Brittany Pierce," she confessed. She had found that out when talking to various AP teachers. Apparently, Brittany had never scored lower than a 98% on any assignment. "You have a perfect GPA, higher than Quinn and Kurt! Why would you hide that?"</p><p>If it had been her, she would have shouted it from the rooftops.</p><p>The blond shrugged. "Quinn's the smart one," she said softly. "San's the snarky one. I'm just the bimbo. That's how it's always been."</p><p>Rachel crossed her arms. "Well I, for one, would like to know the real you."</p><p>Brittany smiled. "You would be the fist."</p><p>That smile made her heart melt.</p><p>OoOoOo</p><p>Later that night, Rachel returned home. Greeting her fathers quickly, the brunentte rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. Changing into her pajamas, she flopped onto her bed, her mind occupied heavily.</p><p>Because Brittany wasn't the only one with a secret.</p><p>The only ones who knew were her fathers. She had never told anyone else, not even Finn. She knew he would be disgusted if she did.</p><p>Pulling the covers over herself, Rachel reached down past her waist. Pulling down her pajama bottoms, she carefully took out her throbbing member.</p><p>Rachel had been born intersex. Her fathers- with their heart set on a girl- had raised her as one. And she thought of herself as one, so she had never had any problems with that.</p><p>She masturbated regularly, but this time she didn't need to watch porn. No, she had something else she wanted to try. An image popped into her head.</p><p>Of a certain blond with pretty blue eyes, a bright smile... D-cup breasts, and a plump ass.</p><p>When Rachel climaxed that night, it was with Brittany's face on her mind and the blond's name on her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two things to mention. One, this is half-crack half-angst. Two, I'm doing this on my phone so it's unedited. Anyway, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana Lopez was pissed.</p><p>The Latina glared darkly as Brittany and Rachel sang Unwritten. Brittany was all smiles and Berry looked perfectly content with how the blond twirled around her. If looks could kill, the tiny brunette would have been dead on the spot.</p><p>Santana eyed Finn, who looked no happier than her, and roughly tapped his shoulder. "Why aren't you singing with Berry?" she hissed.</p><p>Berry and Hudson had been so sickeningly sweet as of late; the perfect American couple. She had assumed they would have used this as a perfect opportunity to show that off.</p><p>Finn shrugged, though she could tell he was hiding something. "Brittany didn't have a partner," he told her. "So Rach offered."</p><p>Santana didn't appreciate being lied to, but let it go. If she was being completely honest with herself- which was not something she did often- the Latina felt bad about what she had said to Brittany that night.</p><p>"I'm like a lizard. I need something warm under me or I can't digest my food."It had been an awful thing to say; she knew that. She knew she had hurt Brittany's feelings. She never meant to, she just-</p><p>Santana sighed. It didn't really matter. Brittany knew better; she wouldn't stick around the Hobbit for long. After this competition, she would take her friend out for ice-cream to apologize.</p><p>Brittany could never resist ice-cream.</p><p>Begrudgingly, as always was the case whenever Rachel was involved, Santana had to admit they sounded good. Brittany wasn't a strong singer, but she sounded better today. It must have been Berry's doing.</p><p>Santana felt guilty; she had never offered to help Brittany with her singing.</p><p>As Brittany and Rachel finished, everyone clapped for them. Schuester smiled kindly at them. "Well done, ladies," he praised. "Brittany, I'm loving the improvement. You've been working hard?"</p><p>Brittany smiled in the way that would always make Santana's heart flutter. "Rachel helped me," she confirmed, much to Santana's dismay.</p><p>Rachel blushed, but smiled back. Santana wanted to wipe it off her face. "It was simple with the proper guidance," she replied. "That reminds me, Mr. Schue..."</p><p>The Latina blocked her out, unable to listen to the Hobbit's obnoxious voice any longer. Brittany happily skipped toward her, plopping down next to her.</p><p>"You didn't tell me you were doing a duet with Berry," blurted Santana before she could stop herself.</p><p>Brittany shrugged, unfazed. "You didn't tell me you were doing a duet with Mercedes," she countered.</p><p>Santana winced; whenever Britt got flippant like this she was upset. While she used scathing words when she was angry, Brittany's silence was drowning. She never yelled or snapped at anyone; she simply ignored them.</p><p>It was worse than when her Abuela smacked her with her chancla.</p><p>Santana couldn't take Brittany being mad at her. So, subtlety slipping an arm around the blonde's waist, she leaned in close to her ear. "Come with me to my house after school," she beckoned softly. "and I'll make it up to you."</p><p>Much to her delight, Brittany blushed and nodded shyly.</p><p>Santana shot a smug look in Berry's direction. Take that, Hobbit! To think she had been worried about Rachel Berry of all people coming between them.</p><p>As if.</p><p>OoOoOo</p><p>As soon as they reached her room, Santana practically shoved Brittany onto her bed. She wasted no time in climbing on top of the blond, attacking the subtle skin of her neck. Brittany groaned softly, and Santana's Cheerios uniform suddenly seemed much too tight.</p><p>The Latina rutted softly against Brittany's center, causing the blond to gasp sharply. "Yeah, you like that?" cooed Santana, taking both of Brittany's breasts in her hands.</p><p>"San," moaned Brittany. Her impossibly long legs wrapped around Santana's waist, drawing her closer.</p><p>Santana slipped the straps of Brittany's uniform off her pale shoulders, drawing it downward. Eyeing the lacy pink bra she was wearing, the brunette circled both visible nipples with her thumb. Brittany's back arched as she groaned softly.</p><p>Santana continued to take the uniform off, leaving Brittany in her matching pink undergarments. Fuck, she was gorgeous. She reached down, running a slender finger over the blond's slit.</p><p>Brittany jolted. "Tana," she whined, her hips jutting upward.</p><p>Santana smirked. "What do you want, Britt?" she cooed.</p><p>Brittany looked up at her with big, innocent eyes. "You," she begged. "Please, San."</p><p>That was all Santana needed.</p><p>She yanked off Brittany's pink panties, leaving her lower half completely bare. She slipped a finger into the already wet folds, thrusting in and out. "Fuck, you're soaked," grunted Santana, stroking the blond's clit with her thumb.</p><p>Brittany moaned loudly, her eyes screwing shut as she moved her hips in time. Brittany had always been good with her hips.</p><p>Santana leaned down close to her ear. "You're such a good girl for me," she praised. "Do you want to cum? Hm? Do you want to come all over my bed?"</p><p>The bed began to creak with Brittany's erotic hip movement. "Please," she begged, tears gathering in her eyes. She panted, moaning wildly. Her breasts swayed, her bra only barely able to contain them. "San, please."</p><p>Santana felt a familiar sense of triumph. No one ever made Brittany feel like this. No one but her. "Fine," she allowed, curling her fingers inside the tight cunt. "Cum."</p><p>Brittany let out an animatic screech, her hips snapping up to meet Santana's hand. Santana marveled at the lovely sight, her own arousal curling in her pelvis.</p><p>"San," moaned Brittany. "I'm ready for it."</p><p>Santana bit her lip, pressing her thighs together. "Are you sure, Britt?" she questioned.</p><p>"Take me, Tana," pleaded the blond.</p><p>Santana nodded, stripping herself of her own uniform. Carefully, she reached into her specially made panties and pulled out her aching, throbbing cock.</p><p>It was her most guarded secret; right after her attraction to Brittany. Not even her Abuela knew. Only her parents and Brittany were aware of the mutation. It had appeared when she was six with no explanation as to why. Not even her father, a renowned doctor, knew how it had gotten there.</p><p>Santana carefully pushed herself into Brittany's heat, moaning lowly at how tight she was. "Fuck," she hissed, slowly moving in and out.</p><p>Brittany was writhing beneath her. "Santana," she moaned. "Oh my god, Santana."</p><p>"Shit," swore Santana slightly, picking up speed. "Damn, this pussy. How are you so tight?" She hooked her arms under Brittany's thighs, lifting them so that her legs were around her waist.</p><p>"Santana," muttered Brittany over and over again. Her face showed how close she was to losing it all.</p><p>Santana moaned as she went even faster. Brittany's tits bounced and the Latina had the desire to touch them. So, she quickly undid Brittany's bra, the sizable breasts spilling forward.</p><p>"Fuck yes," breathed Santana, diving forward to capture one in her mouth. Sucking on Brittany's nipple, she took hold of the blond's strong shoulders. "Mm, Britt. Come for me, baby."</p><p>Her pace picked up as Brittany tightened around her. She rammed her length into the tight pussy as fast as she could. Brittany's back arched suddenly. A coil tightened in her rectum and Santana forced herself to pull out of the warmth.</p><p>She came, releasing her white fluid all over Brittany's bare body. She watched as Brittany's folds fluttered, her own fluid leaking out of her pussy. Santana, weary, flopped down onto the bed. She pulled Brittany to her chest, wrapping the both of them in her blanket.</p><p>Brittany panted, little moans escaping her lips. "San," she breathed. "I love you cock."</p><p>Santana smirked. "I know you do, Britt," she murmured. Not for the first time, the Latina wondered how easy things would be if she was a boy. Then she could be with Brittany and no one would ever look twice at them.</p><p>She could love Brittany the way she deserved to be loved.</p><p>For now, though, Santana was content to hold the blond in her arms as she had done so many times before. She was sure nothing could spoil the good news she was in.</p><p>Her blissful, post-sex haze was shattered, however, when Brittany's phone lit up.</p><p>Brittany didn't hesitate to pick it up, glancing down at the device. She smiled softly, quickly replying back to the text.</p><p>Santana felt her chest tighten. "Who's that?" she demanded.</p><p>Brittany didn't pick up on the subtle change in her mood. "Rachel," she replied easily. "She sent me a funny cat video."</p><p>Santana bristled with anger. "Why are you still talking to Man Hands?" she snapped. Why do you need other friends. Why am I not enough?</p><p>Brittany blinked. "Because she's our friend?" she asked as innocently as she always did. Because of course Brittany didn't see anything wrong.</p><p>"No, she isn't." Santana felt herself flush with anger and more jealously than she cared to admit. "And if you're trying to get into her ugly skirt-"</p><p>Because for whatever reason, people gravitated to Rachel. Finn, Jesse, and Puck had all chosen her at one point, out of the dozens of other girls they could have. The Hobbit put people under her spell. Who was to say that Brittany wouldn't fall into the same trap?</p><p>Santana wouldn't allow it; Brittany was hers.</p><p>"San!" scolded Brittany, her expression uncharacteristically angry. Her voice held a sharpness to it, so unlike the fluff she usually spoke with. "I like Rachel. She's nice to me. That doesn't mean I'm trying to have sex with her!"</p><p>The Latina crossed her arms. "Please," she scoffed. "Why else would you want to hang out with Berry?"</p><p>Something flashed across Brittany's face as she lowered her head. Something almost dangerous. "Maybe I like that she listens to me," she uttered lowly. "Maybe I like that she's taking the time to get to know me. Maybe I like that she thinks I'm smart." She looked up again, her face flushed with anger and tears in her blue eyes. "Maybe I like that she doesn't think I'm a slut!"</p><p>Santana flinched at the use of the last word, guilt replacing her anger. "I don't think you're a slut!" she tried.</p><p>But Brittany was already tossing her uniform back on. She walked towards the door, but stopped in the threshold, making Santana think that there was someway to save what she had damaged. But that hope was dashed when Brittany threw a cold glare her way. "Rachel has a lot of flaws," she admitted. "But at least she wants to get to know me."</p><p>With that she left, slamming the door behind her and leaving an ache in Santana's chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yikes. Santana messed up. Next up is Quinn and I'm looking forward to writing it. I hope you liked the chapter and please review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is a lot of fun to write. Anyway, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing in the world Quinn Fabray craved more than love.</p><p>Alright, that was a lie. Quinn craved adoration. She craved affection and attention. She had always dreamed of having the kind of lover that would move heaven and Earth for her. A lover that would cherish and protect her no matter what.</p><p>Who would have thought she would find that in Brittany Pierce?</p><p>Brittany was the kind of girl who loved with her entire heart. She would do anything to make her loved ones happy. She wasn't afraid of showing that, either.</p><p>That was the kind of lover Quinn needed.</p><p>Unfortunately, she had no chance. Brittany's priceless heart belonged to another. Santana Lopez.</p><p>It made Quinn's blood boil sometimes. For years, she'd had to sit by and watch as Santana used and discarded Brittany again and again. She would have to sit back as Brittany's heart was broken by the selfish bitch.</p><p>If she could have, Quinn would have dropped Santana to Lima Loser status the first time she made Brittany cry. Unfortunately, the Latina had an edge. She easily put out, which made her popular with the jocks of the school. And Brittany would no doubt follow her wherever she went, uncaring if her own reputation was ruined.</p><p>Damn it, she needed to separate them. But Brittany wouldn't be the one to do it.</p><p>Quinn's sharp green eyes caught on Brittany talking to RuPaul across the hall. Not too far away, Santana was eyeing them both evilly. It was a surprise that Rachel Berry wasn't dead where she stood.</p><p>A plan began to form in the head cheerleader's mind.</p><p>OoOoOo</p><p>"So, you and Berry?"</p><p>It was casual enough. Quinn watched diligently as Brittany played with her wispy blond hair. She had always found Brittany's hair fascinating. It was lighter than her own, and fell perfectly around her face. God, Brittany was perfect.</p><p>They were over at her house. Brittany and Santana weren't speaking to one another, so Quinn used it as an excuse to get Brittany alone. Besides, it wasn't like she was talking to Santana at the moment either.</p><p>The taller girl bit her lip. "She understands me," she said quietly. "I like talking to her."</p><p>Quinn smiled, though inside she was seething with jealously. Christ, she didn't want to fight off Man Hands too. "I'm not Santana, B," she replied lightly. "You can hang around Berry if you want."</p><p>Brittany seemed relieved. "Thanks, Quinnie." Ever the affectionate one, she went in for a hug.</p><p>Quinn was quick to return it. But she made the mistake of shifting against Brittany the wrong way, the taller blond's nipples brushing against her own.</p><p>Quinn groaned, her back arching as a certain something made its presence known.</p><p>Brittany gasped, pulling away. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Oh, Quinnie," she breathed. "Is it that time again?"</p><p>Quinn flushed in embarrassment. When she had first started puberty, something odd had happened. Instead of her period, she was burdened with a penis every month. No one her mother took her to knew why it happened. Brittany had been the first one to find out.</p><p>The summer before sophomore year, Quinn had picked Brittany up from a party. There had been alcohol and jocks, never a good sign. Brittany had been scared and alone, thanks to Santana who had ditched her for Puckerman.</p><p>Brittany had stayed over that night. Sleeping in the same bed as her, she had quickly discovered Quinn's extra appendage. But instead of laughing or recoiling in disgust, Brittany had graciously given her a handjob, wanting to help with the pain.</p><p>It had been the best feeling in Quinn's life. And also the start of her feelings for her friend.</p><p>Quinn nodded shyly. "Yeah," she mumbled.</p><p>Brittany smiled kindly. "Come here," she beckoned.</p><p>Quinn did as she was told. Carefully, Brittany pulled down her pants to reveal her pulsing member. She hated looking at it. She hated it in general. Who would ever want her like this?</p><p>But Brittany only gently took hold of it. She slowly began to pump and Quinn gasped, impatiently bucking her hips. "Oh, Britt."</p><p>"Quinnie, every part of you is beautiful," promised Brittany. And Quinn knew it was genuine because it was Brittany. She expertly worked her way down the shaft of Quinn's penis. Precum leaked from the head and Quinn's face flushed.</p><p>Quinn's hips jutted out frantically. "Brittany please," she begged. "Suck me." She wanted to cum in that pretty mouth. Preferably, she wanted to plant her seed deep inside Brittany's pussy, but she never asked for things to go that far.</p><p>She wasn't Santana. She wasn't going to ask for all of Brittany and not do the same.</p><p>Besides, Quinn wasn't sure she'd be able to pull out in time. A large part of her wanted Brittany pregnant with her baby. Then Slutana and Hobbit would know who she belonged to. But she knew what it was like to be a teen mom. She would never subject Brittany to that.</p><p>But if things went her way, it would be a very possible future.</p><p>Brittany looked up, sexily biting her lip. "That's what you want?" she whispered seductively. She slowed her pace a bit, stifling Quinn's pleasure. "You want to cum in my mouth?"</p><p>Quinn squeezed her eyes shut. "Please."</p><p>Brittany smiled. "Of course," she cooed. She dropped down to her knees, Quinn's cock still in her hands. She held it for a moment, then flicked the member with her tongue.</p><p>Quinn moaned, hips snapping towards Brittany's face and brushing against her soft lips. "Britt," she uttered, taking both sides of the other blond's face.</p><p>Without warning, she plunged into her friend's mouth.</p><p>"Oh fuck!" moaned Quinn once she was inside Brittany's mouth. She wasted no time in stuffing Brittany's mouth with her cock. Nothing would have been able to stop her as she shoved her length down the blond's throat.</p><p>Brittany moaned around her, the vibration spurring her on. "Yes," Quinn groaned. "Take it, Britt. Let me cum in your mouth." Does Santana fuck your mouth like this? Does she make you feel good? I could, Britt! I could please you more than that whore! And I'm gonna show you.Quinn felt her orgasm on the horizon. She picked up her pace, fucking Brittany's mouth as fast as she could. "Oh, fuck! Oh, Britt! Yeah, take it. Take it! Yes, yes, yes, OH-!"</p><p>Quinn came with a gasp, her vision going white for a second as she emptied herself into Brittany's mouth. Brittany yanked her head away, coughing as she choked. Quinn felt bad, leaning down to gently wipe her cum of the taller girl's face.</p><p>"Thank you, B," she cooed. "You're such a good friend." Quinn smirked, eyeing Brittany's erect nipples through her shirt. "Could I return the favor?"</p><p>Brittany blushed. "I-" she began, but had no time to finish as Quinn pounced on her.</p><p>"Let me pay you back, Britt," insisted Quinn, groping her friend's breasts. They were so soft, probably way softer than Santana's fake ones. She flipped up Brittany's shirt, revealing the pretty pink nipples.</p><p>"Quinn-" Brittany tried, covering herself.</p><p>"Brittany," pleaded Quinn, gently pushing her hands away. "Let me. Please."</p><p>Brittany relaxed marginally and Quinn latched onto one nipple. "Ah," Brittany moaned. She sucked on the pretty pink pebble, pinching the other nipple. "Q-Quinn-!"</p><p>Quinn allowed her tongue to swirl around the fleshy orb. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," she breathed. Did Santana do this for her? Did Santana take her time with this perfect body?</p><p>Reluctantly, Quinn left the perky tits, kissing her way down Brittany's stomach. She had a much sweeter goal in mind. She parted Brittany's impossibly long legs, revealing her drenched panties.</p><p>Brittany flushed. "Quinn-"</p><p>"Has Santana ever licked you down here?" Quinn interrupted her. She ran her finger over the visible clit, causing Brittany to shudder.</p><p>"You... you know about that?"</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows about that. Answer the question, B."</p><p>Brittany flushed, glancing away. "N-No."</p><p>Quinn smirked, finally having something over the Latina. "Her loss," she replied flippantly, burying her face between Brittany's thighs.</p><p>"Uh!" moaned Brittany, her back arching.</p><p>Quinn grabbed hold of her thighs, hoisting them up so that Brittany's pussy was directly on her face. She made sure her nose brushed against the covered clit as she licked Brittany's slit through her white panties.</p><p>Brittany moaned, her hips jutting upwards. "Quinn," she whined. "I don't-"</p><p>Quinn ignored her, yanking her panties down and revealing a perfectly groomed, perfectly tight dripping wet pussy. The sight made her hard again. "Oh Britt," she breathed, leaning forward to give the apex a long lick. It was the sweetest taste she had ever experienced.</p><p>Brittany's pussy gushed as the blond moaned loudly. "Quinn."</p><p>Quinn surged forward, her lips latching onto the engorged clit. Brittany's hips grinded against her face as she sucked and tongued the clit. She moaned softly against it, causing Brittany to moan even louder in response.</p><p>Brittany was trembling. "Quinn, I can't-" she tried, attempting to move away. But Quinn kept her in place, her tongued delving into her slit.</p><p>"No," murmured Quinn against her pussy. "You're so beautiful, Britt. Let me make you feel good." She'll be mine. You hear that, Slutana? I'm tongue fucking your girl. The one thing you've never done. I'll give her everything you can't.Quinn sped up, pumping her tongue in and out of the sopping pussy. Brittany's juices were flowing nonstop, her pussy lips clenching around her mouth. Brittany was practically fucking her face, humping against her mouth.</p><p>"Quinn!" she moaned and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.</p><p>"It's okay, B," promised Quinn, flicking her clit with her tongued and pushing her fingers into the blond's tight pussy. God, she wished she could slip her cock in there. "You're okay. Cum on my face, Britt. Cum for me."</p><p>That was all Brittany needed.</p><p>The blonde squirted, her hips spasming white substance went everywhere, but most of it landed on Quinn's face. Brittany moaned her name over and over again and Quinn could listen to it all day.</p><p>Quinn helped Brittany up from the floor. The taller girl's legs wobbled slightly- Quinn felt particularly smug- and Quinn led her to the bed. "Did that feel good?" she purred, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Brittany nodded shyly. "Uh-huh."</p><p>Quinn smiled sweetly, getting into the bed with her. "We could do this more often, you know," she suggested.</p><p>Brittany glanced down. "Do you need something warm under you too?" she asked sadly.</p><p>Quinn felt her heart break as she shook her head. "No," she answered, caressing her soft cheek. "Just you."</p><p>Brittany blinked in surprise. "M-Me?" she stuttered, blushing. "But Sam-"</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes; why did everyone want her with Sam? "I don't want him," she insisted. "Just you, B."</p><p>Brittany lowered her head. "But people will make fun of us," she pointed out.</p><p>Quinn smiled, brushing stray hair away from Brittany's face. "We don't have to go public," she assured her. "We can keep this to ourselves and move out of Loserville. We can go north to New York or California and just be us." Somewhere they could both succeed and thrive. Somewhere that neither if them had to pretend.</p><p>Brittany still looked unsure and Quinn could have screamed. It was clear thoughts of Santana were holding her back.</p><p>So, Quinn just kissed her pink lips. "Think about it, okay?" She pulled Brittany closed to her, falling asleep against her plump chest.</p><p>This was more than Santana was willing to give, she was sure. Hopefully Brittany would realize that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you're wondering, the sexualities are as followed. Brittany is bi (duh), Santana is a lesbian (also duh), Rachel is pansexual (just a personal headcanon of mine), and Quinn is demisexual (also a headcanon). Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany S. Pierce had a problem. Actually, make that three problems. Three problems named Rachel, Santana, and Quinn.</p><p>She should have expected Rachel to poke around. The tiny brunette was nothing if not nosy. Brittany had wanted to keep her intelligence secret until graduation. But that wasn't an option anymore. Rachel knew what her grades looked like now.</p><p>But was that a bad thing? Her conversations with Rachel were... interesting. They could go from talking about something silly like cats to conversing about what colleges they wanted to apply to next year.</p><p>Rachel had her heart set on NYADA. Brittany herself wanted to apply to Juilliard. Though, she wasn't sure if she wanted to dance professionally- she liked to dance for fun- so NYU seemed like a good option too. She hadn't decided yet.</p><p>Though, if anyone could get into NYADA it was Rachel. The girl could sing.</p><p>Brittany still hadn't made up with Santana. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to yet.</p><p>She knew what people thought of her. They saw her as the school slut, the idiot. And that was fine because that was who she was to them. As far as she was concerned, they didn't need to know who she truly was.</p><p>But she wasn't like that with Santana. Santana knew who she was, but for some reason stuck her in the same category that everyone else did. Santana thought she was only hanging out with Rachel to sleep with her.</p><p>And it simply wasn't true. Brittany liked Rachel. Yes, she was bossy and self-absorbed, and obnoxious, but she was friendly. She was open. She was herself. She admired the fact that Rachel didn't put on a show for other people.</p><p>It was more than she could say for Santana.</p><p>The last thing Brittany wanted was for Santana to come out of the closet before she was ready. But she was sick of being used. She was done with being treated as a sex toy.</p><p>She was worth more. At least, Quinn certainly thought so.</p><p>Brittany's face flushed with thoughts of Quinn. No one had ever gone down on her before. It had felt really good. And Quinn was really pretty.</p><p>The shorter blond had promised her a life together. She had stated very clearly how much she wanted to be with Brittany. Could it become a reality? Could she fall in love with Quinn Fabray?</p><p>Before she could ponder this further, Rachel was at her side. "Hello, Brittany," she greeted cheerfully. "Are you busy tonight?"</p><p>Brittany shook her head. "No," she answered with a kind smile. She had a feeling she knew what Rachel wanted to ask her. The tiny brunette had never had friends to hang out with before. Not even Tina or Mercedes liked to deal with the diva for long. It was good that Rachel had the courage to ask. "Why?"</p><p>Rachel smiled up at her in a way that was kind of adorable. "I was wondering if you'd like to engage in a sleepover at my house," she replied.</p><p>Brittany smiled encouragingly. "I'd love to," she said immediately. She usually spent Friday nights at Santana's, but that was no doubt cancelled this week.</p><p>Rachel beamed. "Excellent. See you then!" She skipped off, obviously pleased with herself.</p><p>Brittany shook her head in amusement and followed her to the choir room. Everyone was already there. She sat down in the only available seat, which happened to be between Rachel and Quinn. Rachel looked delighted while Quinn seemed chillingly pleased.</p><p>"Alright guys," spoke Mr. Schue. "Next up in our contest are Santana and Mercedes!"</p><p>Brittany had to admit, the number they did was hot. Their rendition of River Deep Mountain High was astounding. Not only did Mercedes and Santana's voices mix well together, their dance moves were enticing. She caught herself staring a little too long at Santana's ass.</p><p>Judging by the Latina's smug look in her direction, she caught it too.</p><p>But Brittany tensed as a delicate hand brushed over her thigh. Alarmed, she glanced over at Quinn whose green eyes were trained forward. Brittany shifted nervously as Quinn laid her hand under her skirt atop her bare thigh. She didn't move it, but Brittany couldn't help but imagine those fingers inside her.</p><p>Ugh, this was what she got for messing around. She tried to take her mind off of Quinn.</p><p>She noticed that Rachel looked nervous. The brunette shared a look with Finn before turning her eyes back to the performance.</p><p>That was weird.</p><p>After they finished, Santana seemed pretty confident they would win. Brittany knew they had been better than her and Rachel, but she wasn't all too upset. She could go to Breadstix anytime she wanted.</p><p>Besides, if they lost Brittany knew it would be because of her. Maybe she could take Rachel to Breadstix as compensation. That would be nice.</p><p>As everyone filed out of the choir room, Quinn held Brittany back. "Have you thought about my offer, pretty girl?" she cooed, caressing her hip.</p><p>Brittany blushed, unused to the blatant affection. Santana had never shown it to her, that was for sure. And being called pretty by someone as beautiful as Quinn didn't happen everyday. "A... A little," she admitted. "Do you need an answer right now?"</p><p>Quinn smiled kindly. "Take your time," she answered. "I'm willing to wait as long as you want me to." She leaned forward and kissed her cheek.</p><p>Brittany blushed harder, but nodded. "We... we should get out there." Quinn agreed and they exited the choir room.</p><p>Unfortunately, they walked into a scene she could have gone without witnessing.</p><p>Santana seemed to be confronting Rachel. Brittany knew this because she had watched Santana confront people for years. But Rachel didn't seem to be backing down. In fact, this was the angriest Brittany had ever seen her.</p><p>"I'll give you one more chance," warned Santana. "Back off."</p><p>Rachel glared back. "I absolutely won't be," she insisted. "The way you treat her is appalling, Santana Lopez. She deserves a real friend."</p><p>Santana grit her teeth. "You're such a nosy little b-"</p><p>Brittany chose to intervene. "What's going on here?" she demanded, eyeing both of them sternly.</p><p>Santana looked like a deer caught in headlights. Rachel shifted on the balls of her feet, her flats scuffing the floor. Her eyes may have been playing tricks on her, but Brittany thought she saw a gleeful gleam in Quinn's eyes.</p><p>Rachel was the first to recover as she cleared her throat. "Just a discussion," she answered sweetly. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Brittany wanted to interrogate them further, but nodded. Whatever this was, she wouldn't let it ruin her night. "Sure," she agreed easily. "See you later, Quinn, Santana."</p><p>She left with the short brunette, very aware of the smoldering anger on Santana's face.</p><p>OoOoOo</p><p>Brittany drove Rachel and herself to the Berry household after collecting pajamas from her own. It was a moderate house, a little smaller than Quinn's. "Are your dads home?" she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.</p><p>Rachel shook her head. "Dad and Daddy are on a business trip," she revealed. "It's just the two of us."</p><p>Brittany winked playfully. "Good," she joked.</p><p>Rachel's cheeks flushed as she led them inside. "I've never had a sleepover," she revealed, rummaging through her entertainment center. "But Mike Chang mentioned you liked Disney movies?"</p><p>Brittany beamed as she was presented with Finding Nemo, Bambi, and Toy Story. "Mike Chang was right," she replied. She silently thanked the Asian boy for helping with Rachel. Sometimes, he was the only one she could count on.</p><p>Rachel gathered a couple of bowls from the cabinet. "I've also gathered an assortment of sweets," she announced. One contained cookies and the other had brownies.</p><p>Brittany laughed. "You're a charm, Rachel Berry."</p><p>Rachel blushed again. "I'll order a pizza around six."</p><p>The blond nodded, but peered at Rachel carefully. "Rach, what happened in the hall today?" she asked.</p><p>The brunette looked down. "Santana accused me of stealing you," she answered truthfully. "To which I replied that she isn't a very good friend to you, so I didn't have to steal you."</p><p>Brittany grimaced. She would be having words with the Latina. "Rachel I'm sorry I let her and Quinn pick on you," she said. "It won't happen anymore. If they do, tell me. I'll deal with them."</p><p>Rachel smiled. "I appreciate that Brittany."</p><p>OoOoOo</p><p>It was at ten o'clock that Rachel knocked out.</p><p>They were in the middle of The Little Mermaid when Rachel's head dropped on her shoulder. Brittany giggled and threw the blanket over them both. She really was having a good time. She never got to watch Disney movies with Quinn or Santana anymore. They said Disney was for kids.</p><p>Which Brittany thought was ridiculous. No one was too old for Disney.</p><p>Rachel suddenly shifted, burying her face into Brittany's chest. Brittany flushed at the unexpected contact, trying to move away. But Rachel's arms locked onto her waist, effectively trapping her.</p><p>Rachel's head was turning from left to right, trying to find a comfortable position. Unintentionally, the brunette was nuzzling her nipples. Brittany wasn't wearing a bra- why would she, she was in her pajamas- so the only protection she had was her thin tank top.</p><p>The blond bit her lip, trying to keep her arousal at bay. She had to stop this. Brittany was about to pry the tiny arms off of her when something hard brushed against her stomach.</p><p>Her eyes went wide as she looked down to see a bulge in Rachel's pajama pants. Rachel too? Oh God.</p><p>A sigh on content escaped Rachel's lips as she made contact with Brittany's stomach. From what Brittany could tell, the brunette was still asleep. But that didn't stop her from gripping Brittany's thighs, intending to pry them apart.</p><p>Brittany snapped her legs closed, internally panicking. She pivoted in the brunette's grip. Oh God, oh God, oh God. What is happening? In her alarmed state, she stumbled, falling onto the arm of the couch, her ass towards Rachel.</p><p>Rachel landed over Brittany's back and gripped her hips. Brittany gasped as what she could only assume was Rachel's cock rubbed against her pert bottom. Brittany struggled, but could do nothing as she was pinned down.</p><p>She could feel her panties becoming damp as Rachel's length slipped between her thighs, rubbing against her clothed slit. She was acutely aware of one of Rachel's hands gripping her right breast as she began to slowly thrust.</p><p>Brittany moaned unwittingly, each thrust sending her forward. Her clit brushed against the couch, causing even more pleasure as Rachel humped her.</p><p>The brunette was still asleep as far as Brittany could tell, but that didn't stop her from picking up her pace. Brittany felt her tits bounce as Rachel's hips snapped against hers. "R-Rachel," she tried. "You have to wake- UGH!"</p><p>She was wet. She was soaking wet. Brittany could feel her pussy lips clenching, trying to lock in Rachel's cock. Pleasure throbbed in her pussy as she began to unwittingly meet Rachel's thrusts.</p><p>"Fuck!" hissed Brittany. She couldn't stop herself as she groped her left tit. It felt so good. She moaned and whimpered. "Rachel! Oh, God Rachel, OH-!"</p><p>Rachel was moaning too, though she was still asleep. "Hm, take it," she murmured. "Yes, yes, take my cock!" Her grip on Brittany's hips tightened. "Oh, oh! Cum for me, baby!</p><p>That sent Brittany over the edge. "OH GOD RACHEL!" she shrieked, practically humping the couch. Rachel followed suit, riding Brittany's pussy as she orgasmed.</p><p>Rachel fell onto her back, freeing Brittany. Brittany whimpered as she took in her soaked pussy and hard nipples. She couldn't hell but feel guilty; had she just taken advantage of Rachel? How could she have gotten off on this?</p><p>Maybe Santana was right. Maybe she was a slut.</p><p>The blond sighed, covering the now snoring Rachel with a blanket. She decided to take recliner, figuring she caused enough damage.</p><p>Brittany's bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry, Rachel."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Smut. Smut everywhere. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. I did this. Finchel fans, please don't hate me. I don't like Finn, but this fic will NOT bash him. I don't bash characters. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>